Motorcycle slide plates exist for sliding a motorcycle across obstacles or preventing damage to the motorcycle when impacting obstacles. Some existing slide plates are arranged to cover either a frame of a motorcycle or a suspension linkage assembly of the motorcycle. However, these existing slide plates do not provide for sliding both the frame and the suspension linkage of a motorcycle across obstacles. For example, a slide plate covering a frame provides for sliding the frame across obstacles, but does not provide for sliding the suspension linkage across obstacles. Similarly, a slide plate covering a linkage provides for sliding the suspension linkage across obstacles, but does not provide for sliding the frame across obstacles.
Other existing slide plates are arranged to cover both a frame and a suspension linkage assembly of the motorcycle. For example, some existing slide plates cover both a frame and a suspension linkage behind the frame and protruding down past the frame for sliding the motorcycle across obstacles and preventing damage to the frame and the suspension linkage. However, these existing slide plates are susceptible to being compromised when impacting obstacles.
Accordingly there remains a need in the art for improved slide plate systems that cover both a frame and a suspension linkage for sliding motorcycles across obstacles, and are not compromised when impacting obstacles.